


Longing

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous' soul aches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurryJolokia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryJolokia/gifts).



Marvelous upends the bottle of rum, pouring the last of it into his glass, making sure to collect the last few tiny droplets on the rim of the bottle, and then watching as they finally give in and join the ice in his glass. 

The half melted ice goes to work muddling the spirit the minute they touch, and he swirls his cup to agitate his drink further on his way toward his room.

The rest of the crew are all resting in their rooms, nursing their wounds after being released from the Free Joker. He makes sure each of them are asleep on his way to his own quarters, checking in on them as a good Captain should.

He stumbles a little as he shuts his door, staggering toward his bed. He doesn't slosh his drink though, doesn't want to waste the last of the rum.

He sits on the edge of his bed, Mobirates in his free hand, and stares at the numbers. All he has to do it press a single speed dial and he will be able to hear the voice that's hunted him in his dreams since that night.

Since his heart broke.

All he has to do is hit send.

He hist send.

The Mobirates rings once. Twice.

Three times.

"Marvey-chan?"

Marvelous' Mobirates is pressed against his ear now as he slumps over onto his side. As he balances his drink so it doesn't spill. He rests his head on his pillows at a high angle so that he can still drink.

He takes a long pull from his glass.

Long.

Longer.

Until there's nothing but ice in his glass.

He sets the cup down on the bedside and grips at his hair. His throat feels tight, tense from emotion that he's barely able to process in his drunken state.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"A lot." Is all he manages as he grabs one of his pillows and brings it down to his chest, curling around it. He grips his Mobirates so hard his knuckles start to throb.

Basco sighs on the other end, and Marvelous can almost feel the breath of it against his ear.

The room sways. His bed spins. And Marvelous feels so small. So alone. Even with his crew back and safe on the Galleon, he feels like a single ship drifting along on the waves. Lost to a cloudy night.

"I miss you." He chokes out. Finally.

"Oh, Marvey-chan..."


End file.
